A propulsor engine (e.g., of a vehicle system) may include a controller configured to control the operations of the propulsor engine, and in some cases, the operations of components, such as sensors, actuators, and data collection devices, associated with the propulsor engine. The controller may communicate with the propulsor engine and the components by transmitting control signals on an open, unsecure communication channel. If an attacker or other such unauthorized user knows the frequency of the communication channel, the attacker may be able to snoop on or even interfere with the control signals being sent via the communication channel thereby potentially impacting the operations of the propulsor engine and the components of the propulsor engine.